Le feu du ciel
by louisalibi
Summary: "Le choc de la sphère sur la peau épaisse du reptile se perd en une mascarade d'explosions assourdissantes et de cris de douleurs. La Bête hurle à s'en déchirer les poumons, et le vent n'apaise pas les plaies béantes que ton venin a laissé sur ses ailes."


**Eh bien eh bien, que c'est curieux de se retrouver dans ce fandom... Je ne pensais pas mettre un jour le pied ici ! *kof kof* À croire qu'il suffit que je regarde un Dreamworks pour que mon envie d'écrire se ravive.  
**

**Voilà donc un tout petit texte, sans prétention, qui reprend la scène de combat final qu'est celui de Krokmou et la Mort Rouge. J'ai toujours trouvé cette scène d'un cynisme sans borne, et j'avoue avoir été un peu déçue que le personnage de ce boss de fin ne soit pas un peu plus creusé. Pourquoi fait-il ce qu'il fait, comment a-t-il eu cette meute de dragons à ses pieds ? N'y a-t-il pas d'autres solutions que de le tuer pour faire régner la paix ? Qu'est-ce que Krokmou ressent quand, lui qui a déjà été mutilé, se doit de mettre fin à une vie à son tour ? Est-il aussi indifférent qu'il en a l'air ?*insérer une musique épique* Taaant de mystères non résolus, que vous éluciderez dans le texte ci-dessous !**

**Voilà, après cet effet suspens à la noix de pécan, j'ajoute que l'univers et les personnages sont la propriété de Dreamworks, du réal', de l'auteur de la saga originelle dont j'ai oublié le nom, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Le feu du ciel (Dragons)**

Les nuages sombres qui couvrent le ciel se strient d'aveuglants rayons blanchâtres, laissant apparaître ta silhouette et celle du Monstre à travers cette jungle dense de fumée noire. C'est ton feu qui dégage cette obscurité, c'est le fruit même de tes entrailles. Un tir. Première aile. Un autre. La deuxième. Viser cette membrane fait partie du plan, car comme l'humain l'a dit : un dragon sans ailes est un dragon mort. Alors tu vises. Au creux de ton estomac, le brasier s'attise, brûlant, fatal, incontrôlable, et illumine tes contours jusqu'à transparaître à travers tes pores. Tu la sens remonter dans un souffle puissant à ta gorge rugueuse et dans un ultime claquement de langue, tu décoches ta flèche.

Le choc de la sphère sur la peau épaisse du reptile se perd en une mascarade d'explosions assourdissantes et de cris de douleurs. La Bête hurle à s'en déchirer les poumons, et le vent n'apaise pas les plaies béantes que ton venin a laissé sur ses ailes. Son cri démesuré, suraigu, son cri aux accents de larmes et de peine transcende ton âme et la fait vibrer.

Alors, sans que tu t'en sois douté, tes paupières clignotent et ton corps est pris de convulsions. Contre ton gré tu sens à ton tour une plainte muette se former en ton cœur, la plainte d'un soldat désespéré en quête de rédemption, et tes pensées deviennent limpides. À l'instant où l'image atroce de cette créature, en une telle position de faiblesse, te monte au cerveau, tu réalises que toi aussi, un jour, tu as renvoyé cette vision au public avide de spectacle. Toi aussi tu as été blessé, humilié par un individu désireux de suivre le troupeau commun, et tu t'en es retrouvé atrophié à vie. Tu as été une victime, _pour le bien du peuple_.

Et de te voir aujourd'hui prendre plaisir à torturer un être pourvu d'instinct et de sentiments, de réaliser que tu l'abîmes jusqu'à la mort, _pour le bien du peuple_, cela te donne la nausée. Car quelques soient les horreurs que cette Mort Rouge aie infligé à ta race, elle n'en est au final qu'un animal semblable à celui que tu incarnes, une vie dont les péchés ne méritent que d'être pardonnés. Tu as été lâche en te laissant dompter par la main tendue de celui qui, autrefois, aspirait à te détruire. Tu es passé de victime à bourreau en un claquement de doigts, par la seule volonté d'un petit homme égoïste ; un homme qui est devenu ton maître, un maître qui t'a dressé pour tuer, tuer pour sauver des vies, des vies qui seront chassées à leurs tours...

Et bientôt quand le feu envahit le ciel pour ne plus faire du monde qu'un bûcher sans fin, quand sans réfléchir tu te diriges vers le petit homme en péril pour le couvrir de tes bras rassurants, tu te demandes si un jour les Dieux épargneront la Terre de cet infâme cercle vicieux.

* * *

**C'est beaucoup trop court, je sais. **

**Je précise que ça devait continuer beaucoup plus loin avant la dernière phrase, y'avait tout un paragraphe sur l'ascension vers les cieux de Krokmou, sur son ultime tir, mais finalement, je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai senti que je devais m'arrêter là *s'il-vous-plaît pas taper* J'en écrira peut-être une extension plus tard, qui sait...**

**Enfin voilà, c'était l'analyse psychologique en 500 mots du jour ! Qu'en as-tu pensé ?**


End file.
